


Blind Lust

by Docks33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docks33/pseuds/Docks33
Summary: Emma pays Regina a short visit as the Dark One.





	Blind Lust

Regina hears the heavy metal bolt of her front door slide shut and the clipping of heels as Emma returns to the kitchen.

She thinks briefly about the compromising position she is in. Naked, blindfolded, and tied down with her body pulled taut across the kitchen table. With Regina spread open with her ankles tied to each of the table legs, anyone to walk through the front door would have a clear view of her dripping wet pussy.

Regina's thoughts are promptly interrupted as Emma's voice cuts the silence.

"Looks like you're happy to see me." the blonde drawls, rapaciously circling the table.

The brunette's knees go weak at the sound of her voice, and she is thankful for the rope holding her in place. Her relationship with Emma has been fairly complicated since she had become the Dark One. Emma has become insatiable, demanding, and confident. Regina can hardly hold back her orgasm at the thought of it.

Fingers easily slip inside of her and begin pumping hard and fast.

"I was planning to torture you a bit first but really, why make myself wait?"

Her voice is cool and collected like she could be doing any menial task at the moment and not pounding Regina until it brings tears to her eyes.

A small whimper escapes her lips and the Emma groans, giving away her excitement.

Regina relaxes into the motion - lets her body go limp and thinks about Emma's eyes raking over her, taking her, and knowing she belongs to her.

And suddenly everything stills. Regina is no longer filled with Emma's fingers and the room is silent except for the brunette's heavy breath.

Fingers take a hold of her loose hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling her face up off the table, forcing Regina's back to arc uncomfortably. She can feel Emma's warm breath against her neck a moment before she feels teeth pressing into her hard enough to elicit a scream from the brunette, but not hard enough to break skin. 

"Mmm, I love hearing you scream, my Queen." Emma runs her short nails down the centre of Regina's arched back as she releases the grip she had on her hair. 

Emma softly runs a hand over Regina's cheeks for a few moments before withdrawing, letting Regina's nerves remain on edge.

"You are about to be punished." The blonde enunciates every syllable slowly as she delivers a strong slap. Then another. Then another. 

Regina feels the blood rushing to her cheek and visualizes Emma's hand print rising up on her ass marking her ownership over the brunette.

Emma's fingers are suddenly at her opening, just barely touching her folds. "Fuck yourself on me."

It's a command, not a request. And yet both women know Regina is tied down much to firmly to bring herself down onto the blondes strong fingers.

Regina squirms helplessly, trying desperately to obey, and enjoying every moment of torture.

"If you expect me to help you, I need to hear you beg."

The cool and collected voice of the Dark One is starting to crack as Emma's lust begins taking over. Her fingers are already slipping inside before Regina croaks out a weak, "Please..."

"Tell me you need it." Her fingers begin pumping faster.

"I need it."

"Mmm... And tell me you're weak."

The command comes out gravelly and gives away just a hint of her own weakness in this moment. Emma's voice is pushing Regina closer and closer to the edge and she moans from deep within herself.

"I'm weak." The statement comes out like a plea and Emma responds by pushing deeper.

Regina grips the sides of the table as Emma brings her other hand to the brunette's clit and begins rubbing and circling her throbbing bundle of nerves.

Her whole body begins to shake in affirmation of her weakness and she screams, "Emmaaaa!" as the orgasm rips through her body. Emma right hand slows, fingers remaining inside of Regina so she can feel every pulse and convulsion as the brunette tightens around her.

As Regina's aftershocks begin and her breathing slows, Emma's left hand lightly brushes over her the scratches down her back and massages her ass where the hand print is slowly fading.

And just as Regina's body begins to relax, Emma's hands withdraw from her and the cold gust of black magic removes her blindfold and ropes, leaving the brunette left strewn across her kitchen table. As her eyes begin to adjust to the light, she sees Emma standing over her, leaning in to whisper lowly, "I'll be back tomorrow."

And then she is gone, disappearing in a burst of smoky darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
